Nersdikque Douza
Nersdikque "Frenzy" Douza(24 April 1920-), or better known as Nersdikque Douza, used to be both a juggler and an acrobat for the Penguin Circus in the post-war period (1950s) Background Born on 24 April 1920, he came from an extremely poor family. His father has not a single cent and died of famine whilst his mother died of murder. He was the only penguin in the family in 1928, aged 8. He then worked as a merchant, selling matches and coloured balls. However, nobody bought them. He was so unhappy. Juggling Start On 31 September 1928, he was very bored as still no penguin bought any of his items for sale. So, he picked up a ball and threw it to his left flipper. He took up a second ball and threw it at his left flipper while he threw the first ball to the right, which became juggling. Then, a female penguin,whose name is Hezique said "Hey! Look! Juggling!" More passers-by noticed, and so he picked up three more balls. Every minute, 3 more balls would go onto his right hand. The female penguin helped him do that. And so, he has became a juggler Employment At the age of 20, he married the female penguin. After the wedding, a penguin, who wanted to set up a circus saw the superstar. The man, who is Mr. CircusPenguin, offered him AND the female penguin a job. They both agreed and so the circus began. The matches were also sold as a matter of fact, used as firing hoops. He made the crowd joyous, with a different juggling act every week. In 1970, at the age of 50, he retired from the firing hoops. The wife decided to do it and they made a perfect team of acrobatic penguins. 17 Portraits from 2 Penguins In the 1980s, at his 60s, he was taken at least 17 portraits, one which was used for something about Card-Jitsu in the new millennium. He became very famous. Yes, his juggling career made him money, and the birth of his son in 1955, aged 35. Oh the carrer continues! In the 1990s, at his 80s, he retired from his amazing job and so as his beautiful wife. They passed it down to his son Bolenderd, who married Asteriks. Their child and child's wife gave birth to more children, whom being passed down to his grandson, Takish and his elder granddaughter, Antripique. Mark and Mershins Douza worked in building, while the younger and youngest daughter/child worked in circus handling (which was part) Mark and Mershins also gave some of their money and materials for the circus. This made him happy. Currently, he is in fine condition. Yes he is1!! Trivia *He call his wife "Honeyjar" *At the age of 17, he kissed a boster which looked like his wife. Rumors say that the boster was his wife, but he drew it as the girl was already known! *The coloured balls he sold were red, yellow, green, blue and other colours of the rainbow, including oragne. See also * Douza Family Category:Penguins Category:Characters